A Very Gleeky Tribute to Potter
by remgirl1128
Summary: Finally the glee club is doing a harry potter musical! Puckleberry Klaine Brittania
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Gleeky Tribute to Potter**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Blaine, Kurt and I were sitting in the chorus room waiting with the rest of the glee club for Mr. Shuster. Suddenly he entered the room and went start to the board and started to write 'AVPM.'

"Yes finally!" Kurt exclaimed as the three of us cheered.

"Well I keep getting emails, letters and texts from three certain students to do a tribute to A Very Potter Musical so I gave in." Mr. Shuster explained giving Blaine, Kurt and me a pointed look.

"Mr. Shue what the hell is AVPM?" Santana asked.

I gasped. "An amazing musical based off harry potter!" I explained.

"Yes and it has so many songs that fits almost every person in this glee club." Blaine stated.

"Well some don't know what the musical is about so we will watch both the original and squeal." Mr. Shue explained while turning on the musical.

**Couple of hours later**

"Hey Noah did you like the Harry Potter Musical?" I asked.

"Yeah it was cool." Noah stated.

"So I was wondering that we….Noah are you paying attention?" I asked.

"Um yeah?" Noah said as he was looking at a cheerio walking by.

"Never mind Noah." I sighed as I stormed off.

"Ok bye!" Noah called after me.

I walked to the auditorium and settled on the center of the stage.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes  
>Makes me wonder if he can<br>See through my disguise  
>That I'm under his spell<em>

_Everything is falling and I don't know where to land  
>Everyone knows who he is but they don't know who I am<em>

_Noah, Noah  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me_

_I've seen you conquer certain death  
>Even when you're just standing there you take away my breath<br>And maybe someday you'll hear my song  
>And understand that all along<br>There's something more that I'm trying to say  
>when I say<em>

_Noah, Noah  
>Why can't you see<br>What you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

"There you are!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Oh Kurt you startled me!" I sighed.

"What did you think I was your beloved Noah?" Kurt teased.

"You heard?" I questioned.

"Every word." Kurt stated.

"Kurt we aren't doing Rent this time!" I shouted.

"Oh Rach don't be a stick in the mud." Kurt joked.

"Very funny!" I exclaimed as we walked out of auditorium and into math class.

"Rachel, Kurt check out Finn's drawing!" Artie exclaimed.

We checked out a picture that looked like scribbles.

"It's a dog!" Finn smiled.

"Wow pyramid nibbles you can't draw!" Santana exclaimed.

"Hey come guys I know how to make this better!" Artie and Noah suggested.

Finn cannot draw Finn cannot draw Finn cannot draw

he only reads books and he cannot draw even if he's reading a how-to-draw book  
>(Finn can't draw, Finn can't draw, Finn cannot draw...)<br>" The hell is this..." Sue says as she walks in

"stop dancing - stop dancing like that. Guys, stop. The song isn't even that funny."  
>"Oh yeah? Let's hear you sing a song, right now, in front of everyone." Noah yelled<br>"I don't have to sing for you." Sue said.  
>Finn can't sing, Finn can't sing, Finn cannot sing<br>(She only reads books and She cannot sing even if She's sing a reading a how-to-sing book...)  
>"Yes, I can sing! I'm?"<br>"Alright, alright guys. Hey, remember how Finn can't draw? he can't draw." Sue exclaims.

Finn can't draw, Finn can't draw, Finn cannot draw  
>he only reads books and he cannot draw even if he's reading a how-to-draw book<br>Finn can't draw, Finn can't draw, Finn cannot draw  
>he only reads books and he cannot draw even if he's reading a how-to-draw book<br>Finn can't draw, Finn can't draw, Finn cannot draw  
>he only reads books and he cannot draw even if he's reading a how-to-draw book<p>

_A/N: Hey story if the first chapter is short but I will write more I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Santana, Brittany and Mercedes are still in trouble tones.

**A Very Gleeky Tribute To Potter**

**Chapter 2**

**Blaine's P.O.V**

"So Blaine are you going to homecoming?" Puck asked.

"Yeah I'm taking Kurt, who are you taking?" I asked.

"I'm going stag cause the only girl that doesn't have a date is Rachel." Puck explained eating his triple patty cheeseburger.

"Hey Guys!" Rachel stated as she and Kurt sat at the lunch table.

"Blaine did you study for the big algebra test today?" Kurt questioned.

"No! That was today?" I asked.

"Yeah but here borrow my notes." Kurt stated handing me the notes.

"And just in case I'll steal the answers for you!" Puck exclaimed.

I smiled "Thanks guys."

At that moment Santana, Brittany and Mercedes walked up.

"Well isn't this touching!" Santana sneered.

"Butt out Santana!" Puck stated with his mouth full of food.

"Mercedes and I have a bet Anderson, she says you won't last five minutes in the test but I disagree! I say you won't last five seconds in Lima Heights!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana what is Lima Heights? And don't even say you don't wanna talk about it cause that's the ninth time you brought it up so what is it?" I questioned her.

"Lima Heights is the ghetto of Lima!" Santana explained.

"I never even heard of that before you." Rachel added.

"It's the best neighborhood!" Santana argued.

We all rolled our eyes except the trouble tones.

"Santana can you please just leave? You're not even eating" I asked.

"Well where are we suppose to go?" She questioned.

"Why don't you go to Lima Heights!" Puck sneered as we all laughed.

"That's absurd cause you need pepper spray to go there, do you have pepper spray Hummel? Your bamboo heart dad probably bought it for you" Santana smirked.

"Did you really talk about my dad?" Kurt asked angrily, as he stood face to face with Santana.

"Oh I'm so scared of porcelain and his curly cue boy toy and the Mohawked freak with his tone death girlfriend!" Santana mocked.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"What did you call me?" I questioned with rage.

"Tone deaf!" Santana said again.

"Take back about what you said about Kurt and Blaine and calling me you know what!" I demanded holding her hair.

"Yeah and about Rachel being my girlfriend, that's not even remotely true!" Noah stated.

"Fine, Fine I take it back!" Santana said.

"Good let's go guys!" I stated to my friends.

"Wow Rach that was the most badass thing I've seen…. Too bad no one was there to see it. It was like a pent up aggression, Like Ahh Rachel" Noah complemented me.

"Thank you." I said as we walked out of the cafeteria and into the choir room.

"Finally your here!" Mr. Shuster explained.

"Has anyone seen Rory and Artie?" Finn asked.

**Meanwhile**

**Artie's P.O.V**

"Hi Artie what are you here to show me?" Rory asked.

"I know you like Brittany but you could never compete with Santana trust me I know." I explained.

"Are you sure mate?" Rory questioned.

There are so many douchebags in the world.  
>Yes, so many douchebags get the girls<br>who deserve more than absolutely anything  
>than any coin or dollar could ever bring.<br>But women like that, they have her on a string,  
>and they don't care,<p>

For there will always be gals like Lopez.  
>To realize tears in your eyes because she got her.<br>She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her...

If you'd only done  
>something more for the one,<br>back when you were young...

RORY:

So many assholes in this place.  
>So many assholes in my face!<br>Why can't they leave me alone-  
>To love princesses, maids, and queens?<br>They wouldn't ever be in between...

ARTIE and RORY:

We'd them nice and never be mean.  
>And we would care...<p>

But there will always be gals like Lopez.  
>Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water<br>He'll never think her perfect as you/I thought her...

ARTIE:  
>... But now you're alone,<br>left to pout and moan,  
>'cause you were totally powned.<p>

"No matter how hard you try you will never have Brittany I'm sorry to be so blunt but you need to accept that." I stated.

"Thank you mate I know you were just trying to help me not get hurt." Rory said.

"I'm glad you understand, Now let's go to glee." I stated as we journeyed back to the chorus room.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Finally you two are back!" Tina stated as Artie and Rory finally came into the choir room.

"That was very unprofessional of you two it's like an actor from a TV show leaving for the start of a new season then coming back in the middle of the season as a stripper." I stated.

"Did someone say Sam Evans?" The blonde haired boy said strolling in.

"Sam!" We all exclaimed.

"Oh my god night troll!" Sam yelled, "Oh it's just you, Rachel."

"Yeah…it's me." I sighed,_ I'm so sick of how everyone treats me._

"So how was everyone's day?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"Well I ha…." I started to say.

"Bringggg"

"That's all we have time for thanks to Rachel."

"Wow, thanks night troll!" Finn exclaimed as everyone was leaving the room.

"Why does everyone treats me this way?" I asked myself walking to my car.

"I think I know what to do." I said out loud as

I pulled in to my driveway.

I speed walked to my room.

_I need to get ready for this homecoming! _

All my dreams  
>I'm chasing after,<br>they don't need  
>all this laughter...<p>

I take a grain of salt,  
>stiff upper lip.<br>It's not their fault  
>I'm not as hip.<br>Wake up kid, you know you're more than this...

I'm the smartest person  
>that I've ever met.<br>So why do I allow myself to  
>possibly forget:<p>

There's so much I know how to do,  
>so much more than all of you.<br>The only thing I wish I knew  
>was how to make them see<br>the girl that I can be...

I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>but can't show it at all.<p>

I am  
>sick and tired<br>of low, not higher  
>places, where I should belong.<br>It's about time I proved them wrong...  
>[ From: . ]<p>

Give me a shot  
>to show what I've got!<br>I'm a hell of a whole lot more

than this frizzy hair,  
>these frumpy clothes I wear,<br>though I rock 'em like nobody you've seen before

'Cause I am  
>the coolest girl in the whole wide world<br>I know it  
>below it all.<p>

I am  
>done with losin',<br>on with choosin'

the coolest girl on the face of the planet,  
>the coolest bitch on earth, goddammit!<br>The coolest chick you've ever seen or heard!

So you can try to bring me down,  
>but sorry guys, I'm stickin' around!<br>I've thought about it, and I've found

that I am  
>the coolest girl!<br>... Yeah!

"This Cinderella is ready for the ball." I said as I took one last look at myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Very Gleeky Tribute To Potter**

**Chapter 3**

**Sue's P.O.V **

After this stupid meaningless homecoming the glee club is finally going down, Shuster won't be in the way and I'll be the one that's totally awesome.

**Puck's P.O.V**

I walked into the dance solo looking stud like approaching Blaine and Kurt holding a pack of beer disguised as soda.

"Hey buddy what's up have you seen Rachel anywhere?" I asked.

"No I haven't" Kurt said, "Why?"

I looked away "uh nothing… nothing it's just I heard Brittany tell Santana that she seen Rachel in the girl locker room before just crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall."

"What crying?" Blaine questioned.

"Isn't that like the saddest thing you have ever heard? I don't know it was evitable that Rachel would realize that no guy would ever like her cause of her obnoxious personality and her ugly face and misshaped noise but it's just you know I also thought she get one night of happiness before she realizes she's going to be growing old alone you know?" I asked.

"Hey you three talking about Rachel?" Finn asked from behind us.

"Finn got out of her it's none of your business, why don't you go dance with Quinn!" Kurt stated as I drank another beer.

Finn looked at Quinn and barked orders at her "Hey go get me some punch!"

"Ok but wait I should tell you there's squirt in it." Sugar explained disgusted.

"Squirt ew, I'll just stay parched." Finn said as Quinn walked away.

"So anyway Night troll isn't here, probably for the better no one can keep their chips and dip with her ugly tone deaf ass dancing around." Finn sighed.

"Why don't you just leave her alone Hudson!" I questioned.

"Why defending her Puckerman have a crush?" Finn sneered.

I shook my head "No, No why all the insults, Hudson hiding a crush?" I sneered right back.

"Probably is!" Blaine stated.

"Oh right… right like I could like someone like her…. Again." Finn explained.

"Oh my god she look gorgeous!" Mercedes explains as Rachel walks in with a pink dress and looks like a whole different person.

_What the hell is this feeling my heart?_

Puck:

Here I am face to face  
>with a situation<br>I never ever thought Id see

strange how a dress  
>can take a mess<br>and make her nothing less than  
>beautiful to me<p>

I feel like my eyes have been transfigured  
>something deep inside has changed<br>they've been open wide, but hold that trigger  
>this could mean . Scary<p>

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>with Rachel Berry

Finn:

WHAT? what the hell is this?  
>YOU expect me to sing about her?<br>don't care about her

it's just a little make up

Finn, Wake up  
>i'm mistaken<p>

she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
>now- because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>don't know why- i'd ever be so mean, this could mean Scary!

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With Rachel Berry.

Both: I WANNA LET HER KNOW...  
>Finn: I FEEL SO QUEEZY<p>

Both: BUT I CAN'T LET IT SHOW...  
>Puck: SHE'D LAUGH, POOR PuckLY<br>Puck: COME ON Puck  
>Finn: Finn<br>TOGETHER: You gotta let it go, you gotta let it go

TOGETHER:- -

Finn:

WHAT? what the hell is this?  
>i want to sing about her<br>sing about her

i want to make up  
>Finn, wake up<br>ive been mistaken

she- is the hottest girl I've ever seen  
>now- beCAUSE she's like a girl I've never seen<br>don't know why- i'd ever be so mean, this could mean Scary!

Puck:

here I am face to face  
>with a situation<br>i never thought Id see

strange how a dress  
>can take a mess<br>and make her nothing less than  
>beautiful to me<p>

I feel like my eyes have been transfigured  
>something deep inside has changed<br>they've been open wide, but hold that trigger  
>this could mean . Scary<p>

TOGETHER:

I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
>I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love<br>With Rachel Berry.  
>With Rachel Berry.<br>With Rachel Berry Scary!

**Finn's P.O.V**

_I thought I was over Rachel, but I never saw her look this hot before. _

**Kurt's P.O.V**

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" Puck stated holding another beer.

"What?" Blaine asked in a very curious tone.

"I just can't believe she is dancing with every guy but me that is so, that is so, so stupid." Puck replied looking clearly at Rachel.

"Why do you care Puck?" I asked clearly amused.

"I don't, I don't care and that's what I'm gonna go tell her, I'm gonna go up and say I don't care what you do and she's gonna feel so dam stupid, she is going to feel like such a dam idiot!" Puck ranted.

Blaine sighed, "Listen Puck your sounding like a real jerk maybe you should take it easy on the beer." Blaine suggested trying to take the beer from Puck.

"No!" Puck argued.

"Hey Guys!" Rachel greeted us.

"Hey diva you look great." I complemented her.

"You look wonderful." Blaine added.

Rachel beamed, "Thanks, you know I never thought looks were that important but now I think there more important than anything, I'm having just so much fun dancing with everyone."

Puck snorted in disgust "Wow Rachel! When did you get so shallow?"

"What is wrong with you Puck?" Rachel asked in annoyance.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me, why don't you just ask Rory to dance? Go do it!" Puck sneered.

"Well maybe I will!" Rachel sneered back storming away.

Puck's face dropped in a second "Well I showed her, I showed her so good."

"Wait a second, I know what's going on here, You got a crush on Rachel!" Blaine stated finally getting with the program.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I joked to him.

Puck started to shake his head no but instantly changed it to yes.

"Alright Puck listen to me, a genius love guru." I stated.

"But it took you like six months to get with Blaine." Puck interrupted.

"Don't interrupt now listen to me, girls don't really like it when you're angry with them or even shout at them, now maybe if you go over there and tell her how much you care about her maybe you should ask her to dance." I suggested.

"What! No! No! Cause then she'll know that I like her and you always know you don't tell a girl you like them cause it makes you look like an idiot!" Puck stated.

"I know you look like an idiot every time you tell someone you like them you look so dumb but listen it's something you have to do and she might even like you back and there's nothing to use and she probably wants to dance too, you just have to, you just got to give it a chance and maybe there's something you never saw before." Blaine stated looking at me and leading me to the dance floor.

"Where are you guys going? I'm still pissed off and sad!" He shouted.

"I'm going to take some of my own advice." Blaine stated.

"I have to warn you I learned all my best moves from Finn." Blaine stated.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." I stated grinning at my boyfriend.

"I have to tell you something Kurt, These are magical dancing shoes." Blaine joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really!"

"I'm just messing with you, I'm just a really good dancer." Blaine stated smoothly.

"Kurt I'm really kind of dizzy." Blaine added.

"Maybe we should stop spinning." I said as I smiled at the Anastasia quote.

"We have stopped spinning." We both leaned in for one of the best public kiss of our relationship.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Rory and I were having a lovely time dancing.

"Ahh!" Noah yelled as he broke Rory and I from dancing.

"Ow!" Rory and I both exclaimed.

"Ok when you really dance with Rory is when you really cross the line!" Noah snapped.

"Excuse me!" Rory said.

"Here take this!" Noah stated giving Rory his empty beer bottle, "Now go away!"

I started to say "What is…."

He grabbed my wrist, "Now come here!" He said as he dragged me to a corner.

"Ow, Ow…. What is wrong with you? Why are you being so mean to me?" I yelled.

"I'm not being mean!" Noah growled tightening his grip on my wrist.

"Ow! Yes you are! You know everyday everyone is trying to put me down and on the one day I feel like a person, you're trying to ruin it!" I shouted.

"Holy shit!" Noah stated surprised.

"What is wrong with you Noah!" I asked near to tears.

"Hey Puckerman! The lady said no!" Finn stated as he approached us.

"Not you two! You know what I am so sick of both of you! I hate you both!" I yelled giving them both slaps then walking away.

I only heard "Shit I'm bleeding! Look I'm fucking bleeding!"

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Britts let's waltz." I said to my hot girlfriend.

"But I want to tango." She stated.

"Fine we will just do free style!" I said.

As we started dancing I noticed something out of place.

"Britt can you pick up your purse it's on the floor?" I asked.

"I'll do it later San." She said waving off the topic.

"Just pick it up!" I stated a tad louder.

"We are so different!" Brittany sighed.

"But we will be ruling the school soon when New directions fail!" I reminded her.

Brittany:  
>You won't dance the tango<br>Santana:  
>You won't dance the waltz<p>

Both:  
>We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree<br>Brittany:  
>We share some hands and fingers<p>

Santana:  
>And yet the feeling lingers<p>

Both:  
>We're just about as different as anyone could be<p>

Santana:  
>You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill<p>

Brittany:  
>You think that you should rule the school, I think unicorns are a thrill!<br>Sipping monster by the fire is swell

Santana:  
>Pushing people in is fun as well<br>I like picking up purses  
>Brittany<br>And you have no friends, hey thats a surprise

Both:  
>I guess its plain to see<br>when you look at you and me  
>were different<br>different  
>as can be<p>

Santana:  
>Youre the sweetest girl! Im the best cheerio!<p>

Brittany:  
>I'm better than Brittney Spears<br>Santana:  
>My new world is about to unfold<br>Brittany:  
>You got beat by a giant<br>Santana:  
>Ill ruin him this time through and through<p>

Brittany:  
>Or you might just get outed again<p>

Both:  
>You really must agree<br>when you look at you and me  
>were different<br>different  
>as can-<p>

Santana:  
>Ill rise again and Ill rule the school<br>But you must help me renew  
>For when our plan succeeds<br>Brittany:  
>Prevails?<br>VOLDEMORT:  
>Part of the school goes to you<p>

Brittany  
>When I rule the school Ill plant flowers<br>VOLDEMORT:  
>When I rule the world Ill have snakes<br>And no Rachels, and Finns, and Rories, or Blaines,  
>a fleet of football players, and all my cheerios!<br>(QUIRRELL: And No Novels)

VOLDEMORT & QUIRRELL:  
>When I rule the school! Hahahaha<p>

"I love you Brittany." I smiled looking into her eyes.

"I love you too San," She replied, "But do we have to help Sue ruin the New Directions, they're our friends."

"Britt we are in trouble tones now we finally get solos!" I said.

"Ok sure San…." Brittany mumbled. 

A/N: Hope you all liked it and I would love to hear ideas and also please review or I'm going to crawl up in my sock draw and hope you and voldemort are very happy together!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Very Gleeky Tribute To Potter**

**Chapter 4**

**Artie's P.O.V**

"Red vines are so good!" Puck exclaimed while we all were in the choir room.

"Mr. Shuster Mike and I have a song to sing!" I announced.

Mr. Shue just grinned and nodded.

"This song is about what I one day will be able to say again so I hope you enjoy." I stated.

I started to have a day dream while I sang, I was finally able to get out of this chair and DANCE!

When I was a boy  
>An uncrippled boy<br>I'd love to move my feet  
>Id hear a tune and start to swoon<br>My life would seem complete

The other boys would laugh and jeer  
>But Id catch em tappin their toes<br>Cause when I'd start to sway, they'd get carried away.  
>And oh, how the feeling grows<p>

Id take my foot  
>My little foot<br>And with that foot  
>Oh, how Id start to shake<p>

Id take two feet  
>Two tiny feat<br>Hey look! Thats neat!  
>its coming true<p>

(I was finally able to tap my feet and jump and twirl)

I finally get to dance again! Wahoo!

To dance again  
>Ive been waiting all these years<br>To dance again  
>Now, at once, a chance appears<br>to hear that beat, so on your feet  
>Its time to dance again!<p>

(spoken) Cmon every

You take your foot  
>Your little foot<br>Hey look! Your foot!  
>See how it starts to shake<p>

Mike:  
>Ooh use your arms!<br>How about a twirl!  
>they're all like a girl!<br>How overdue!  
>I finally get to dance again with you!<p>

Mike and Artie:  
>To dance again!<br>Ive (youve) been waiting all these years  
>To dance again<br>Now at once a chance appears  
>Its lovely swaying, and the musics playing<br>So come on! Lets dance again!

Artie: Everybody!

Glee Club:  
>I take my foot!<br>(Artie: You take your foot)  
>My little foot!<br>(Artie: Take that little foot!)  
>And oh my foot!<br>(VOLDEMORT: Lemme hear it now!)  
>Look how it starts to shake<p>

OH, Artie's back  
>(Artie: Hello world!)<br>For sectionals  
>(Artie: Im gonna getcha!)<br>Hell take over the dance floor, its true  
>But first theres something hes gotta do<p>

ALL:  
>He'll dance again!<br>Hes been waiting all these years  
>To dance again<br>Now at once a chance appears

Artie:  
>Everybody make way for a pas de bourre<p>

ALL:  
>It's time to dance<br>It's time to dance  
>Its time to dance again!<p>

"Wow artie that was great!" Mr. Shuster stated interrupting my fantasy.

I smiled "Tha…"

"Hola losers!" Santana exclaimed as she came into our area.

"What do you want Santana?" Tina asked annoyed.

Santana smirked, "Did you hear that Figgins got fired?"

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing, just that someone might have told the head super attended that Figgins wasn't doing anything productive so they gave the job to an employee that they know can do the job." Santana said.

"Beiste?" Finn asked.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Tina asked.

"Coach Roz?" Sam asked.

"Me?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"No you idiots it's…"

"Me!" Sue announced as she strolled in the choir room


End file.
